Ginevra's Letter
by intotheyellowwoods
Summary: Ginny writes a letter to Harry on Christmas in Deathly Hallows. She's tired, battered, bruised, and battle-hardened, but most of all... she's heartbroken. And in definite need of a rant. Rated K for slight language. Complete.
1. The Letter

**A/N: This is a Harry/Ginny fic *rolls eyes* duh... it's set in DH, basically when Harry gets attacked by "Bathilda Bagshot" (who was really Nagini). I was literally lying in bed, and this idea popped in my head.**

** Needless to say, I was very tired the next morning.  
><strong>

**P.S. Ginny knows that Harry will probably never read this, and doesn't intend to send it.. She just needs to vent her feelings. A LOT.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, and do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry <em>bloody_ Potter,_

_I hate it! I hate it _ALL_ , Harry! For Merlin's sake, you didn't ask for your parents to be murdered! You didn't _ask_ to have to fight You-Know-Who! "Oh hello, ol' Voldy m'friend! I'm bored to barmyness today, so I fancied taking you down! Just let me finish taking my Barmy Brew potion and I'll Avada you!" NO. You git just _had _to do the noble thing and go on your stupid, cocked-up quest!_

_Somewhere deep down, the logical part of me says in a very Hermione-ish manner that "It was to save the wizarding world. He has a very good reason, Ginerva. You know that you understand and that's why you love him and _when_, not _if_ , you see him you'll forgive him." And then the Fred-and-George part of me just _has_ to add "And then either curse his arse into the next millennium or snog him senseless. The latter is the most preferable." Urgh! Shut up, voices-in-my head!_

_They are right though, I reckon. I know that that's why you broke up with me. I know that you did it to protect me from You-Know-Who, so he wouldn't use me for bait. I know why. And I knew it would probably happen eventually, because that's just who you are. I would accept it, because I have to. But… that doesn't stop it from hurting any less._

_It wasn't fair, Potter! You can't just give me a taste of what it's like to be with you and just leave for your noble reasons! And then when I kissed you the day before the wedding,you bloody KISSED ME BACK! I love you, Harry, and I'll be damned if you don't feel the same! But I never, _never _got to tell you that, and the thing is I might never _get_ to tell you that._

_We could all die! It's happening, Harry, it's happening every day. Muggles and wizards alike are both being killed and tortured!_

_There's a statue in the Ministry, right were the golden one with the wizard, witch and company used to be. It's made of black marble, crudely carved to look like the skeletons of Muggles. The skeletons are weaved into a throne made for the pure-bloods. It's terrible, Harry. Amycus Carrow (the new Muggle Studies teacher) took us to see it on the second day of school. He said it was showing what Muggles should be doing, and if we didn't believe it, we deserved to die._

_The prejudice has only gotten worse since I went back to Hogwarts!_ Half_ my friends are in hiding now because they aren't pure-bloods!_

_I've only got the DA now, Harry. They've become almost like a second family to me, they have. Neville and I've been starting to put some of WWW's products to good use. I perfected the Shrinking Charm on the Skiving Snackboxes, so people can't always see them. It gives the added benefit of not knowing you're about to retch your guts up before you swallow the Puking Pastilles. Fred and George would be proud._

_Last week, Neville and I pulled off "Operation Hair" on Snape. It was hilarious, Harry, bloody hilarious. I know you'd have wanted to see it. First, I cast the Impervious Charm on his hair, and Peeves__ (we managed to bribe him to help us; though it wasn't that hard)__ started chucking random stuff at him. It all slid right off Snape's hair__. It was so funny; the whole Great Hall was in stitches! Well, take the Slytherins, but I don't think some of them up. It's of my personal opinion that Theodore Nott has overdosed on U-No-Poo. Neville agrees.  
><em>

_I think the DA has inspired people, Harry. We've given them a reason to fight. It's started to get harder and harder to keep missions up on larger scales, though, because so many of us are staying home, missing, on the run, or dead. Luna's gone, and she was right up there at the top of the DA with Neville and I. The Death Eaters took her off the train going home for Christmas. I really do miss her already, and school hasn't even started yet__._

_It's getting worse and worse at Hogwarts, Harry. Muggle Studies is the class where all they do is tell us how filthy and primitive Muggles are. A hag (almost literally, she's a Death Eater too) named Alecto Carrow teaches it._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't Defense anymore, either. A troll (well, he's not _really_ one) named Amycus teaches it, but now it's basically just the Dark Arts. Amycus teaches us the Unforgivables, and we're supposed to try them on kids who've gotten detentions. I can't do it, Harry, I just can't. I won't Crucio a person, or Imperio one either. So they give me detentions and use them on me instead. I've learned to fight the Imperius, though. I know you did that in your 4th year. Unfortunately, that just means they us the Cruciatus on me more._

_The Cruciatus hurts like hell, Harry. I feel like I've been Bludgered a million times while falling off my broom into Fiendyfire. I try to stay strong, but it's been really, really hard._

_I'm home at the Burrow, and even if I'm relatively safe, it still hurts. It hurts, Harry, when I had to tell Mum that the blossoming bruise on my face was from a Bludger. It was actually from Alect__o using the Cruciatus Curse on__ me when I asked her if she was related to Annis Black (I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist). We don't even _play_ Quidditch anymore, for Merlin's sake. Snape banned anyone (that's not in Slytherin, of course) from playing it. Though even if I could play, I probably wouldn't. It reminds me too much of you._

_I haven't told my family about us. Fred knows, though. He's always been one of the more sensitive Weasleys. He came upon me after you left at the wedding and comforted hasn't told anyone, though. He's always been my favorite brother.  
><em>

_Mum knows we were together too, I'm sure of it. Bloody Seer, that woman is. As soon as I came home, she asks me who broke up with me. And then she asked if it was you, Harry, when you came over to the Burrow. I didn't exactly _confirm _it, but I didn't do anything to correct her either. Mum always, _always _knows whats going on with us Weasleys. You should've seen when the twins snuck off with Angelina and Alicia, Mum was- erm, I'll tell you later._

_Do you know what day it is, Harry? If you don't, then let me tell you that it's officially been Christmas Day for an hour. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year, I guess. I know you lot won't be coming. I think we all do, actually. I can hear Mum sobbing as she puts your jumpers under the tree. I knitted yours this year, Harry; its green (just like your eyes) and covered with a border of Snitches. I don't want a jumper myself, though. I apologize for the cheesiness, but all I want for Christmas is _you_. I had a dream last night, Harry. You three were here, and You-Know-Who was dead (I would've called him by his real name, but the Snatchers put it on taboo. Please, _please_, Harry, don't say the name. They'll find you.). We were all alive and healthy. We opened our presents, and everyone came over: Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Sirius (who was cleared and alive), and even Percy was there and not being a pomous prat. George (both ears intact) and Fred set off fireworks before bed. You stayed for the hols and over New Years, and we had our beginning-of-the-year snog. And when I woke up, I actually cried because I know it won't happen happen._

_Christmas is going to be a small affair this year, sadly. Just the twins, Mum, Dad and I. Charlie is busy with his damn dragons, and Bill and Fleur are having their 'own' Christmas (I think they're hiding something, but maybe I'm just paranoid). And then there's you three._

_Wherever the hell you are, Harry, I wish you a happy Christmas, and all the luck in the world with your Horcrux (I think that's what I heard you call it (Extendable Ears are really handy, by the way) but I dunno what the in the name of Godric they are) hunt._

_I know you'll probably never read this, but you have to succeed, Harry. For me, for Sirius, your Mum and Dad, Mad- Eye, and all the others that've lost their lives to the You-Know-Who._

_After this is all over, we can be together again, relive those few blissful weeks last year. And all I can hope is that this all over by next Christmas,and we can spend the rest of our lives together. Win, Harry, you've got to._

_All my love,_

_Ginny._

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R, please! Did you like it? <strong>

**P.S. I'm thinking of writing a story about Bill and Fleur's wedding in Deathly Hallows, when Harry leaves (Ginny's POV, of course) . Thoughts?  
><strong>

**Thanks,**_**  
><strong>_

_**AW844 :)**  
><em>


	2. December 24th, 1998

**A/N: Hello again! To state the obvious, I've posted the new chapter.**

**I have a few things to say before you get on to the story. First, I now have Tumblr. I've actually had it for a month, and I quite like it. Check out the link on my profile to see my _awesome_ thoughts (somebody should really create a sarcasm font, but for now I'll just have to use italics). **

**Secondly, I posted a story a few weeks ago called _Wish You Were Here_. It's a Harry & Ginny songfic to Avril Lavigne's song _Wish You Were Here. _If you like this story, you should check that one out too.**

**Last (but not least, of course) I'm posting a New Years fic soon. It'll be a series of one-shots centered around George and Angelina, and shows the significance of New Years to them. **

**Thanks, and happy holidays!**

* * *

><p>The letter fluttered down from Harry's hand and fell to the floor noiselessly. Said wizard's face held a mixture of shock and horror; when Harry had opened his old Defense against the Dark Arts textbook he had <em>definitely<em> not been expecting this.

Ginny had been tortured, been maimed. The whole reason he had broken up with her was so she would be safe; it was sadistically ironic that she hadn't been in the slightest.

The sound of a door creaking jolted Harry out of his angry thoughts, and Ginny entered the sitting room. As she caught sight of his expression, then her beaming smile froze and her eyes darted around the room for the disturbance. She caught sight of the letter, and her mouth fell open in a round _O_.

"Oh," She said finally. "I'd forgotten I put the letter in there."

Harry got up noiselessly from the chesterfield and stood in front of her. "Ginny," He murmured wretchedly, reaching up to touch her face. "Ginny, I'm-"

"Don't say it, Harry!" Ginny cut him off fiercely. "It's not your fault! You have _nothing _to apologize for; you saved us from him, Harry!"

Harry sighed. "I know, Gin. I just... Just feel responsible for everything." He confessed softly.

Ginny reached up to touch the hand cupping her chin. "I know, Harry, I know." she told him, a small smile playing out on her lips. "_None_ of us regret what happened, you know. The Chosen One's their savior."

Harry blushed, then composed himself. "And the "Chosen One's chosen one" is just bitter because _half_ the witch population hates her."

"That is _so_ not true! They're all just jealous hags," Ginny retorted mischievously, and hugged him lightly. "Everyone's had to deal with something this year; you three went on the bleeding run, and I... Well, I got tortured," Ginny told him in much more somber tones.

She drew back and took a deep breath, meeting his eyes. Then, slowly, she pulled the collar of her shirt aside to expose a long pink scar.

Harry hissed. "What happened?" He asked angrily, his hands balling in to fists.

Ginny dismissed his anger with a casual wave of her hand. "The Carrows got mad because I told them that the idiots that named you 'Undesirable Number One' obviously haven't kissed you,"

Harry sucked in his breath. Ginny was just daring them. "Ginny!" he admonished worriedly. "That's just asking for them to hurt you even more!"

Ginny snorted. "Don't worry; I made them think I was just another barmy fan girl," She told him bitterly.

Harry looked at her sad face and hugged her again. "I'm sorry," he offered lamely. "If it makes you feel better, the Aurors caught the Carrows yesterday."

"It does, actually. I hope they have to share a cell with that toad Umbridge."

Harry snorted in mirth, visualizing the scene. "That would be bloody hilarious," he agreed. "I'd pay galleons to see that."

Suddenly, Ginny pointed upward with a smirk. Harry saw her quickly stow her wand in her pocket, and he hastened to look upwards to see the green-leafed plant hanging over them.

It was mistletoe, Harry realized with a grin. "Well, who am I to argue?" He asked playfully, and leant over to kiss her deeply.

When they pulled back, Harry rested his forehead against Ginny's. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you told me that story about Snape..."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin! R&amp;R please!<strong>


End file.
